


White

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, non-canon, prompt story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Christmas spirit all around.





	White

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> Love y'all.

The snow fell just outside the balcony doors. White, pure, untouched. Different snowflakes coming together to make a beautiful mantle all across the property. Thea stood there, debating on either tarnishing that mantle or going back to the Christmas party her mother was throwing.

This was Oliver’s first Christmas since he came back from that God forsaken island and, unlike her mother, all she wanted was a quiet night in with her family and maybe a few close friends. But, no, instead, her mother threw a big party with shareholders and investors. Sure, some close friends were there as well, but this was definitely not what she had in mind for Oliver’s first Christmas back.

Thea went back to the party, she knew if she didn’t her mother would think she had snuck out to go partying. She was planning to do just that, but after the party was over. Looking around, she found Oliver near one of the double doors that lead to the backyard, looking pensive. She could see that this party was something he didn’t want either. She made her way through the sea of people in the room until she got to him.

\- “Planning an escape? If so, I’m begging you to take me with you.” – Oliver couldn’t help but smile at his sister. Despite the last couple of weeks being tough on their relationship, he loved her dearly. Afterall, she was his baby sister.

\- “Still figuring out how to leave without mom noticing. She’s keeping a close eye on me.”

\- “Ah, the famous vigilant stare of Moira Queen. You’re screwed, big brother.”

\- “We’ll see.”

During the whole conversation, Oliver didn’t take his eyes off his mother and as soon as she turned her back to greet another shareholder, he opened the double doors and pulled Thea with him.

\- “Christ, it’s freezing out here. Okay, I’m already regretting this escape idea.” – Thea was wearing a black, above the knee, dress and high heel shoes. Not exactly the attire recommended for snowy temperatures.

Oliver took his suit jacket off and laid it across her shoulders. Thea quickly put her arms in the sleeves and started rubbing them in an effort to warm up. He could see a cloud of warm breath leaving her mouth every time she exhaled. Assuming she would go back inside, Oliver started walking down the steps. He needed some time away from all those people. All they did was ask him the same two questions: when is he going to take his place at Queen Consolidated and what happened to him after the wreckage.

Thea saw her brother walking away from her. “He probably wants to be alone.”, she thought. She was about to go back inside when she made a rash decision. Grabbing some snow from the floor, she quickly turned it into a ball and threw it at Oliver’s back. He turned towards her and for a split second she thought she was in trouble, but when she saw him bending down and picking up some snow himself, she knew it was on.

Thea took off running, thou not fast enough because Oliver send a snowball her way, hitting her on her side. A yelp, followed by a heartfelt laugh, escaped her lips. They went on like this for what had felt like hours, going back and forth in throwing snowballs at each other, their laughs getting louder and louder.

It didn’t take long for their absence to be noticed and for their laughs to be heard inside the house. People would line up the windows to see the Queen heirs, having a snowball fight, during a Christmas party. Their closest friends couldn’t help but to chuckle at the sight, while everyone else wasn’t sure how to react. But their mother knew.

Walking outside, she called them by their full names and they knew they were in trouble. Their mother took a long and hard look at them and send them both upstairs to change. They were both drenched; Oliver’s tie had been lost in the middle of the snowball fight; Thea’s shoes were all muddy. They were a wreck. Oliver and Thea felt like they were little kids all over again, caught doing something they weren’t supposed to.

Moving across the room filled with guests, with their heads held high, they were having a hard time not to laugh at the shocked expressions they saw in some of their guests’ faces. Exchanging looks, they didn’t last long. They both burst out laughing, as they started walking up the stairs towards their rooms.

\- “Thanks, Thea.”

\- “For what?”

\- “For giving me some normalcy this Christmas.” – Oliver thanked her, just outside her room.

\- “Oli, you’re my big brother and I know sometimes it doesn’t seem like it, but I love you. This party was definitely not the way I would’ve celebrated your first Christmas with us.”

\- “I love you too, Speedy.”

\- “Worst nickname ever.” – Thea answered with a wink and a smile, before entering her room.

Oliver watched his sister close her door behind her and turn to go into his own room, already making plans to kidnap her and take her on a “sibling bonding day”. He missed her. Sure, he had a lot of work to do but his sister was more important.

For now, all he could do was change and get back to a party he didn’t want to attend.


End file.
